Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 64\% \times -0.75 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 64\% = \dfrac{64}{100} = \dfrac{16}{25} $ $ -0.75 = -\dfrac{7.5}{10} = -\dfrac{3}{4} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{16}{25} \times -\dfrac{3}{4} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{16}{25} \times -\dfrac{3}{4} } = \dfrac{16 \times -3 } {25 \times 4 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{16}{25} \times -\dfrac{3}{4} } = -\dfrac{48}{100} = -\dfrac{12}{25} $